


Black Butler Oneshots

by Storywriterin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storywriterin/pseuds/Storywriterin
Summary: Yandere!CielTeil 1/2
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Ciel Phantomhive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!Ciel  
> Teil 1/2

Der Mann lachte.  
"Der Bengel leitet Funtom Corperation sicher nicht alleine. Er ist schließlich noch ein Kind."  
"Ich wette, er wird von jemandem kontrolliert, der sich lieber im Hintergrund aufhält und die Gewinne kassiert."  
"Selbst der Butler könnte das Unternehmen besser leiten, als dieses verwöhnte Balg."  
Die anderen stimmten in das Lachen ein. Sie standen im Kreis und spekulierten über die Geschäfte des Earl Phantomhive. Einer von ihnen wandte sich an mich.  
"Was hälst du davon, mein Kind?"  
Ich hob überrascht den Blick von dem Glas in meiner Hand.  
"Ich? Nun, ich stimme den Herren zu. Ein Kind wird niemals ein so großes und erfolgreiches Unternehmen führen können. Ihm fehlen die nötigen Kenntnisse und Erfahrungen, um so etwas zu stande bringen zu können." Ich warf einen Blick auf den jungen Earl in der Mitte des Saals. "Es muss schrecklich sein, seine Eltern in so einem jungen Alter zu verlieren"  
Einige der Männer lachten wieder. Der eine wandte sich an meinen Vater.  
"Ihr habt da wirklich ein kluges Mädchen großgezogen, mein Freund. Sie weiß, wo sie hingehört."  
Ich errötete leicht und wandte beschämt den Blick ab.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich, wie mich der Earl aus einiger Entfernung beobachtete, während sein schwarzhaariger Butler ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Einige Sekunden erwiderte ich seinen Blick, dann wandte er sich ab und sagte etwas zu seinem Bediensteten. Dieser verbeugte sich und der junge Earl verschwand zwischen seinen Gästen. Der Butler kam auf uns zu.  
Die Geschäftspartner und Freunde bemerkten davon ebenso wenig, wie mein Vater selbst.  
"Miss Cherleton? Dürfte ich Euch bitten mir zu folgen? Der Earl wünscht Euch zu sprechen", erklärte mir der Butler freundlich lächelnd.   
Mein Blick richtete sich fragend auf meinen Vater.  
"Aber natürlich. Sie versteht sowieso nichts, wenn wir über Geschäftliches reden."  
Der Butler verbeugte sich und führte mich aus dem Saal.  
Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter uns geschlossen, wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich spürte noch wie ich aufgefangen wurde. Zwei pink leuchtende Augen waren das Letzte was ich sah. "Wie schön, Ihr seid wach." Blinzelnd hob ich den Kopf und blickte direkt in das junge Gesicht, des derzeitigen Earl Phantomhive.  
Blau-schwarze Haare. Eine Augenklappe verdeckte sein rechtes Auge. Das andere leuchtete in einem hellen Blau. Er saß mir gegenüber auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete mich. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte stolz und nicht sonderlich erfreut.   
Ich grinste.  
"Earl Phantomhive. Wie schön Euch kennenzulernen. Aber wisst Ihr, es hätte gereicht mich herzubitten. Die Mühe, Ihren Butler zu beauftragen, mich ohnmächtig hierher zu tragen und mich an einen Stuhl zu fesseln, war nicht nötig. Ich hätte die Anstrengungen auf mich genommen und wäre selbst gelaufen."  
Der Earl schien kurz überrascht, fing sich aber recht schnell wieder und stand auf.  
"Ich wusste ja, wie Ihr Vater über mich denkt, aber dass Sie genauso blind sind, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Es scheint, als wären Sie doch nicht so schlau, wie ich dachte."  
"Sie meinen die alten Säcke?" Ich stieß verächtlich die Luft aus. "Die halten sich für was besseres, als den Rest der Welt. Sie sind eifersüchtig auf Euren Erfolg, Earl Phantomhive. Ich bin sicher Ihr habt von den Problemen meines Vaters gehört?"  
Der Earl nickte, schien überrascht von meiner plötzlichen Verhaltensänderung. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Ich hatte mir über Jahre antrainiert naiv und süß zu wirken. Die meisten reagierten überrascht, wenn sie einen kurzen Blick auf meine wahren Charakter bekamen. Allerdings hatte der Großteil von ihnen dann nicht mehr lange gelebt. Aber ich schätzte der Earl würde das schon verkraften können und bisher hatte ich keinen Grund dazu, ihn beseitigen zu wollen.  
"Er macht seit geraumer Zeit hohe Verluste." Mein Blick fiel auf das Spielbrett vor mir. "Wieso stimmen Sie ihnen dann zu, wenn Sie so wenig von ihnen halten, Miss Cherelton?"  
Ich grinste wieder und deutete auf das Spielfeld.  
"Wie wäre es, wenn ich es Euch bei einer Partie erzähle? Ich bin sicher es wird Euch interessieren." Er zögerte einen Moment und ließ sich dann wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Mit einem Räuspern machte ich ihn auf die Fesseln aufmerksam, die mich noch immer an den Armlehnen des Stuhls festhielten.  
"Achja. Mach sie los und bereite uns Tee zu, Sebastian." Der Butler, an der Seite des Raumes verbeugte sich.  
"Yes, my Lord." Kaum waren die Seile verschwunden, rieb ich mir erleichtert über die roten Striemen an Handgelenken und Unterarmen. Anscheinend hatte ich es geschafft das Interesse des berühmten Ciel Phantomhive zu wecken, dem Wachhund der Königin. Ich drehte den kreiselähnlichen Würfel und bewegte meine Spielfigur.  
"Wieso sollte ich Interesse daran haben das Unternehmen Ihres Vaters aufzukaufen?"  
"Nun, durch die hohen Verluste kann er nicht viel dafür verlangen und Ihr könntet es für wenig Geld bekommen. Es-"  
"Was bringt mir eine Firma, die nur Verluste macht? Frauen verstehen nunmal nichts von Geschäften." Den letzten Teil murmelte er leise vor sich ihn.  
"Ihr seid dran, Earl."  
Seine Spielfigur verfehlte nur knapp das Feld mit Flammen darauf. Der Letzte, der das Spiel mit ihm gespielt hatte, war Herr Damiano von der Poseidon Company gewesen und verließ das Anwesen mit einem verdrehten Bein und mehreren Verbrennungen. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten auf welchen Feldern er gelandet war.  
"Nun, dazu wollte ich gerade kommen", knüpfte ich wieder an unser Gespräch an. "Mein Vater ist der selben Auffassung, wie Ihr. Ich hätte angenommen gerade Ihr wüsstet, dass es gefährlich ist jemanden zu unterschätzen. Jedenfalls gibt mir das einen gewissen Spielraum seine Geschäfte zu manipulieren, ohne dass der Verdacht auf mich fällt. Wer würde schon ein süßes, einfältiges Mädchen verdächtigen, das zufällig in der Bibliothek sitzt und ein Buch ließt, während sein Vater mit einem seiner Freunde plant, einen Geschäftspartner zu hintergehen und dieser Partner plötzlich aus dem Handel austritt, weil ihm 'zufällig' Informationen zugespielt wurden? Oder aus heiterem Himmel auf einmal hohe und unterschlagene Geldsummen verschwinden, von denen niemand außer meinem Vater wusste und die nicht für Außenstehende zugänglich waren. Jedenfalls nicht das naive Mädchen, dass nichts von alldem versteht, nicht wahr, Earl Phantomhive?" Mein Gegenüber kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte mich eindringlich. Er hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Warum sollten Sie das tun?"  
"Ganz einfach: Ich verabscheue meinen Vater zutiefst."  
"Warum sollten Sie mich warnen? Welchen Grund hätten Sie dazu? Wer sagt mir, dass er Sie nicht geschickt hat und Sie nur das nachplappern was er Ihnen aufgetragen hat? Wie ein hübscher, kleiner Papagei." Ich grinste triumphierend.  
"Ich weiß, dass Euer Butler bereits Informationen über die Geschäfte meines Vaters sammeln sollte. Ich bin nicht so dumm, wie alle denken. Ich hab die fehlenden Unterlagen und Informanten bemerkt, die auf, für Menschen nicht mögliche Vorgehensweise, verschwanden. Und Ihr seid der einzige Adlige, der mir bekannt ist, der einen Dämon als Butler hat und die Vorgänge im Untergrund überwacht." Seine Augen weiteten sich. "Keine Sorge, das ist keine Drohung. Das würde ich vermutlich nicht überleben", meinte ich mit einem Seitenblick auf Sebastian, der gerade mit einem Teewagen hereinkam. "Es ist ein Angebot. Ich sorge dafür, dass mein Vater weiterhin Verluste macht und Ihr übernehmt sein Unternehmen."  
"Und was versprechen Sie sich davon, Miss Cherleton?"  
"Zuerst einmal, dass ich meinen Vater los bin und er endlich für alles was er getan hat bezahlen muss. Dann hatte ich gehofft Ihr würdet mich für das Haus Phantomhive arbeiten lassen.   
„Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich könnte genauso gut jemand anderen einstellen der sich mit so etwas auskennt."  
„Ich kenne das Geschäft meines Vaters seit vielen Jahren. Außerdem müsstet Ihr euch keine Sorgen machen, dass ich Eure Geheimnisse aufdecke. Natürlich, könntet Ihr auch jemand anderen einstellen der sich mit all dem auskennt, aber dann müsstet Ihr ihn einweisen, beseitigen und jemand neuen auftreiben, wenn er etwas herausfindet. Und wenn etwas schief geht, könntet Ihr mich immer noch genauso gut beseitigen lassen wie jeden anderen auch." Meine Spielfigur kam auf dem letzten Feld zum Stehen. Wenn es die gleichen Auswirkungen hatte wie bei Herrn Damiano, war es wohl ein gutes Zeichen. "Ich habe gewonnen, Earl. Also was sagt Ihr zu meinem Vorschlag?" Phantomhive stützte seine Hände auf den Tisch und schob beim Aufstehen seinen Stuhl nach hinten.  
"Wie Sie so schön gesagt haben wäre es ein Leichtes Sie beseitigen zu lassen und Sie scheinen recht klug zu sein." Er streckte mir die Hand hin. „Ich denke es ist einen Versuch wert." 


	2. Ciel Phantomhive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!Ciel  
> Teil 2/2

Bei jedem Schritt sanken meine Füße ein Stück in den Teppich, ein Stapel Unterlagen an meine Brust gedrückt. Ich arbeitete jetzt seit etwa einem Jahr für Ciel Phantomhive. Bisher lief alles gut und scheinbar war er der selben Meinung, da ich noch am Leben war und er bisher auch noch keinen Versuch gemacht hatte das zu ändern.  
Jedenfalls war alles bis vor ein paar Wochen gut gelaufen. Plötzlich hatte er angefangen immer mehr Zeit in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu verbringen und mich zu meiden. Laut ihm, weil er sich jetzt davon überzeugt hatte, dass ich dazu fähig war das alte Unternehmen meines Vaters weiterzuführen ohne Verluste zu machen und er sich jetzt wieder um seine Aufgaben kümmern musste. Ich wusste nicht einmal ob er sich noch an meinen Namen erinnerte. Aber er brauchte ihn ja ohnehin nicht, wenn er nicht mit mir redete. Wenn es nur seine Arbeit gewesen wäre, hätte ich das ja gut nachvollziehen können und ihn so gut es geht unterstützt, allerdings vergingen mittlerweile kaum zwei Wochen in denen seine Verlobte Lizzy Midford nicht mindestens einmal hier aufkreuzte und jedesmal hatte Ciel Zeit für sie. Dann war es doch wohl nicht zu viel verlangt, dass ich mir wünschte wenigstens hin und wieder mit ihm reden zu können ohne, dass er mich gleich wieder abwies. Wobei Lizzy jetzt schon länger nicht mehr aufgetaucht war. Gestern wäre wieder einer ihrer Besuche fällig gewesen, aber sie war nicht aufgetaucht. Zuerst fand ich sie wirklich sympatisch, aber dann hatte sie angefangen immer öfter mit Ciel zu verschwinden und ich konnte sie von Tag zu Tag weniger leiden, ließ es mir jedoch nicht anmerken. Vorsichtig löste ich meine verkrampften Finger wieder von den Papieren in meiner Hand und klopfte mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen die dunkle Holztür. Als ich eintrat, blickte ich direkt in das Gesicht des jungen Earls. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung. Er hatte seine Augenklappe abgelegt. Das Vertragszeichen leuchtete in einem intensiven Lila und bildete einen starken Kontrast zu seinem anderen, tiefblauen Auge. Meine Faszination wurde nur durch die tiefen Augenringe geschmälert, die sich dunkel auf seiner blassen Haut abzeichneten. Sebastian stand neben dem Schreibtisch und war gerade dabei ein Teeservice abzuräumen. Ohne etwas zu sagen rieb sich Ciel kurz über die Augen und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Papieren zu. Der Butler schob den Teewagen in Richtung Tür, blieb jedoch kurz neben mir stehen und beugte sich zu mir herunter. Sein Mund direkt neben meinem Ohr. Ich konnte sein teuflisches Grinsen fast schon spüren.  
Meine Augen weiteten sich und meine Wangen färbten sich rosa.   
_'_ _Woher...? Ist das so offensichtlich?'_ Bevor ich reagieren konnte, war er schon an mir vorbei und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Ich dreht mich langsam wieder in Richtung Schreibtisch und zuckte im nächsten Moment erschrocken zurück. Direkt vor mir stand Ciel und musterte mich düsterem Blick. Durch seine Absätze überragte er mich um wenige Zentimeter und ich musste leicht nach oben schauen. Mein Herzschlag verschnellerte sich.  
"Was soll das?" Verwirrt blinzelte ich und schob mich schnell an ihm vorbei.  
"Was soll was?" Ich legte den Blätterstapel ordentlich neben seine anderen Unterlagen. Kaum hatte ich mich umgedreht, wurde ich plötzlich an die kühle Holzplatte hinter mir gedrückt. Erschrocken schnappte ich nach Luft, als sich Ciels Körper gegen meinen presste und er meine Handgelenk fast schon schmerzhaft zusammendrückte, um mich daran zu hindern von ihm wegzukommen. Nicht, dass ich das gewollt hätte.  
"Was läuft zwischen dir und Sebastian?"   
_„Du solltest den jungen Herrn nicht so anschmachten. Sonst bemerkt er es noch."_ Bei der Erinnerung daran, was der Butler zu mir gesagt hatte, färbten sich meine Wangen diesmal in einem dunklen Rotton. Verstärkt durch die körperliche Nähe zu meinem heimlichen Schwarm. Sollte er es jemals rausfinden, würde er mich rauswerfen und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ciel schien mein Verhalten falsch aufzufassen, knurrte frustriert und senkte seinen Kopf. Ein Schatten legte sich über seine Augen und ließ ihn noch bedrohlicher wirken. Er fing an leise vor sich hin zu murmeln:   
"Sie stand mir im Weg und ich habe sie beseitigt, aber kaum ist sie weg, versucht der nächste uns zu trennen. Ich kann Sebastian nicht so einfach loswerden wie Elizabeth, ich brauche ihn noch." Ein sadistisches Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus und er hob den Blick. Seine Augen funkelten irre und er hielt auf einmal einen Dolch in der Hand. Er hatte Lizzy umgebracht? Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich spürte wie mein Puls sich verschnellerte. Die scharfe Klinge des Dolches glitt leicht über meinen Kieferknochen, ohne  
meine Haut dabei zu verletzen und ließ mich erschaudern. An der Schneide klebte noch getrocknetes Blut. Lizzys Blut.   
"Vielleicht sollte ich **dich** einfach umbringen. Niemand könnte uns mehr trennen!" Meine Wangen färbten sich rosa und mir wurde heiß. Ciel musterte mich verwundert und ließ das Messer ein wenig sinken.   
"Du kannst deine Angst besser verdecken, als ich dachte. Aber das wird dir nicht viel nutzen!" Er schaute mich nachdenklich an.  
"Vielleicht bringe ich dich doch nicht um. Es wäre viel interessanter herauszufinden wie du aussiehst, wenn du deine Emotionen nicht mehr verstecken kannst." Er wollte meine Emotionen sehen? Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem irren Grinsen, ähnlich zu Ciels zuvor, und mein Kopf neigte sich leicht zur Seite.   
"Du willst wissen, was ich wirklich fühle?" Ich stieß mich vom Schreibtisch ab und drängte den jungen Earl nach hinten. Der Dolch lag noch immer an meinem Hals, jedoch machte er keinerlei Anstalten ihn zu benutzen, wich nur immer weiter zurück, bis er schließlich, wortwörtlich, mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Ich lehnte mich noch ein Stück nach vorne, sodass meine Lippen immer wieder kurz seine streiften, wenn ich redete. Diesmal färbten sich seine Wangen tiefrot und er starrte mich aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
"Lizzy wurde wirklich zu einem Problem. Ich habe auch schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt sie umzubringen, aber du bist mir zuvorgekommen."   
Ich hob meine Hand und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die gerötete Haut seiner Wange. War er ein Tsundere? Wäre jedenfalls gut vorstellbar. Viel Liebe konnte er von seinen Eltern nicht bekommen haben, jedenfalls nicht lange und seit dem Tod von ihnen hatte er ja sowieso angefangen niemanden mehr so nah an sich heranzulassen.   
"Um Sebastian brauchst du dir keine Gedanken zu machen. Er muss dir gehorchen, egal was du verlangst und außerdem wird niemand es schaffen uns zu trennen," Ich senkte meine Stimme und lehnte mich weiter nach vorne, sodass sich meine Lippen genau neben seinem Ohr befanden "denn du gehörst mir. Auch ein Teufel wird dich mir nicht nehmen können, Ciel Phantomhive!" Meine Finger schlossen sich um sein Kinn und drehten sein Gesicht zu mir. Ich konnte seinen rasenden Puls spüren, als ich ihn küsste. Nach einigen Sekunden fing Ciel an, den Kuss unsicher, aber wenig zaghaft zu erwidern. Seine Hand legte sich auf meine Wange, das kalte Metall, dass sich dadurch gefährlich nah an meiner Haut befand, ließ mich den Moment noch intensiver wahrnehmen.   
Meine Finger glitten in seine Haare und entlockten ihm ein leises Stöhnen, als ich leicht an ihnen zog. Ich grinste triumphierend. Masochistischer Tsundere. Ciel schien nicht gerade begeistert davon zu sein und drückte die scharfe Klinge gegen meine Kehle, zwang mich zurückzuweichen und seinen stummen Anweisungen zu folgen. Diesmal stand ich mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Ciel grinste triumphierend. Wie ich zuvor, lehnte er sich vor, streifte seine Lippen über mein Ohr. Ein Schauer durchlief meinen Körper.  
"Ich liebe dich, Ciel", murmelte ich leise. Er grinste.   
"Ich weiß. Und du gehörst mir!" Trotz seiner Worte, bemerkte ich einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seiner Wange.   
Keiner von uns bemerkte den Teufel vorm Fenster, der uns zufrieden beobachtete.  
"Ich bin eben ein teuflisch guter Butler."


End file.
